Tonight is For You
by Daisy234
Summary: John Bender is tense and Claire decides to relieve some of the stress. Warning: Explicit content, major smut.


John Bender sat in Claire Standish's room bitching about the day he had had at school. He got in trouble yet again with Mr. Vernon for breaking into his office and calling him "Principal Dick-head" over the loud speaker on the morning announcements. When he came home he found his mother sleeping on the couch with a bottle of vodka in her arms and his angry father yelling at him for not paying the cable bill that month. He got a couple hits to the gut and a deep cut to his bicep for that one. John just couldn't take it anymore and ran two miles away to Claire's house on a Friday night in the dark.

"I can't wait till we fuckin' graduate, this shit is getting so old." He said removing his clothes to only his boxers and a wife beater so he would be more comfortable.

Claire had been listening to him for the past half hour and she was growing quite aroused by his anger. He was so sexy when he was angry and Claire thought of the perfect way to relieve some of the stress he was under.

She walked up to John, wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and kissed his shoulder blade. "Lay down, baby."

John broke out of her hold and snapped his head up. "Not now. I'm clearly not in the mood… even though you do look absolutely fuckable in that nightie."

"John... baby... lay down, please," Claire instructed calmly while peppering his chest with light kisses.

John gave an exasperated sigh and gave in, huffing loudly he lied down on the bed. Claire climbed on the bed lying on top of him. She kissed his neck gently, when she reached his ear she whispered, "Tonight is for you, John. I'm going to make you feel so good you'll forget everything that's happened today." She began undressing him and herself.

John shivered at her words and let a smug smirk spread across his face. He had turned her into a sex machine and he loved every bit of it. He was proud of himself for turning his sweet little "cherry" into a sex goddess. It seemed as if she was horny all hours of the day, and it didn't bother him, not one bit.

As she started slowly grinding her groin against his, a low moan fell from his lips. Gradually, Claire began kissing down his chest, teasing his nipples playfully one by one with her tongue, paying careful attention to each one and lazily biting them.

She made sure to keep her body in constant contact with his, already growing, arousal as she made her way down his body. She kissed down his stomach lightly, down the amazing trail of hair right above his manhood, which was now standing at full attention.

She started massaging his inner thighs while her tongue trailed from his knee up his thigh. She kissed the inside of his thighs sweetly.

His breathing became heavier. He gasped as he felt her tongue make its way slowly up, all the way 'til she reached her destination.

"Fuck" John let out a deep hard moan. No one had ever done anything tat remarkable to him before. He needed her to take him in her mouth.

He spoke to her, grunting out. "Claire, Jesus Christ."

Claire ignored him, she knew what she was doing and she wasn't finished quite yet. She rubbed her naked chest over his cock slowly. She took his penis and placed it between her breasts, rubbing it up and down. Reminding him of the first day they had met, only it was a tube of lipstick, not his dick. He liked this a hell of a lot more.

Claire looked up at him with those eyes that made him go fucking crazy. As soon as their eyes met Claire could feel Johns penis jerk between her breasts. He reached down to grab her hair. She knew he'd lost control already but she removed his hand and placed it at his side, never breaking eye contact.

"Not yet, baby, not yet," she moans.

She moved down between his legs and took him in her small hand, licking around the tip in circles at first then moving her tongue down flat against him. She started licking the entire length of his shaft, from top to bottom and back up.

With this, John's hips jerked up off the bed violently, unable to withstand the intense pleasure this small simple act had given him.

She began to slowly suck the area when she realized exactly what it was doing to him. "Fuck, princess." is clearly spoken in between gasps.

She then began to slowly move her right hand gently up and down his length. She looked back up at him, looking him right in the eyes. While she sucked the sensitive area, she managed to give him the sexiest smile he had ever seen.

As she looked at him, she flicked her tongue over the tip several times, still moving her hand up and down the length. She took him deep into her mouth, letting out a deep moan that vibrated against his member. Knowing Claire was enjoying this as much as he was, made his hips jump off the bed yet again.

Slowly she built momentum; both with her hand and her mouth, making sure her lips were tightly wrapped around him. The eye contact between the two of them was still not broken. His breathing was shallow. She knew he was way beyond turned on and she knew how close he was.

However, she had one more trick up her sleeve. With her hand still rubbing up and down him, she took his balls into her mouth.

The cry, of absolute ecstasy, that John let out made Claire moist between her legs. It was one of the sexiest sounds she had ever heard in her life.

John reached down, grabbing her hair gently with his hand. "Baby... Fuck... Ugh! I'm gonna cum, baby. God, please, Claire."

With that Claire released him from her mouth. She sucked gently on the head, flicking it with her tongue, dragging her teeth carefully along it. She looked back up at him directly in his eyes and drew lazy, slow circles around the tip. She took him back into her mouth, taking all of him as his hands fly to her hair. He started pushing her down on him and bringing her back up.

He was at the point of no return.

He took her hand, running it in twisting motions up and down his shaft as he continued to guide her up and down him faster and faster. He tried to warn her, "Claire, god... I-I'm gonna... Oh... Hell!"

With one final thrust up into her mouth he lost it and she didn't stop him. She took it all, something she had never done before which turned him on immensely.

When she knew he was finished she climbed up his body placing warm kisses on his strong jaw line and then moving to his lips.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move but still, he opened his mouth to her, slipping his tongue inside, kissing her slowly and lovingly. "I've taught you so fucking well, Holy Hell princess that was…"

"Erotically delicious?" she looked up at him with those eyes once again.

"Whoever taught you how to do that needs to be given a fuckin' prize."

She just smiled at him and laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you, John." She whispered quietly to him before drifting off to sleep.

"Love you too, Sweets."


End file.
